A Lovely poison
by Kaaterinaxo
Summary: This is a Inuyasha fanfiction! The story just started please review & I will keep on adding new & new chapters thankyou! InuKagxMirSang - Kaaterinaxo
1. Chapter 1

**- The Lovely Poison**

(Hey guys! Before you continue reading, This story is taking place after InuYasha and His friends defeated Naraku and got the Shikon Jewel back into it's pieces, Just in case you guys wanted to know what's going on. In the real manga story, they defeated Naraku and they destroyed the Shikon Jewel, If you want to know more read the manga series, because it shows you the end rather then the ending of the show. Below is MY STORY. I've changed the ending of the ORIGINAL MANGA SERIES. I put that they never destroyed the jewel, thank you for reading - Kaaterinaxo)

Chapter 1 "A New Beginning"

-Kaedes Hut-

Kagome Stared at Inuyasha's golden eyes "Inuyasha.. What are you going to do with the Shikon Jewel?"

Inuyasha thought deeply "What do you mean! become a full-demon of course"

Everyone stared at Inuyasha

"Inuyasha.. Have you considered just staying half demon?" Replied Miroku curiously

"Yes.. No.. I DON'T KNOW.."

Kagome's eyes filled with sadness _'why does he want to become full-demon.. I want him half-demon I want the Inuyasha I fell for..'_

Sango noticed the look on Kagome. "Inuyasha you should just think about it, give it some time, be who you are"

Inuyasha snapped "Sango just shutup! I've heard this all before, I got it okay!"

"Don't speak to Sango like that inuyasha, calm down" insisted Miroku

"Alright guys I think it's time for me to head home, I'm just going for a night then I'll be back okay?" before anyone could reply Kagome stormed out of Kaede's hut.

"W-what's her problem?"

"Inuyasha.. Maybe Kagome doesn't want you being full demon" said Sango

"Oh.. Yeah I'm gonna' go walk now" Inuyasha walks out of Kaede's hut.

'_Why the hell did Kagome just walk off like that.. What's her problem? Maybe I should go to her house…" _

"Hi mom! Hi Grandpa! Hi Sota! I'M BACK!"

No one replied.

"Where did everyone go?" Kagome looks around and spots a letter on her fridge, she picks up the letter and reads:

"_**Dear Kagome,**_

_**Sota, Grandpa and I went to the countryside for a couple of days. Sota kept bugging me that he wanted to get away from here, So we took a little trip to the country. I left you some food and some money in case you do come back, we will be back in 5 days WE MISS YOU, LOTS OF LOVE XO**_

"Oh I know! I'm going to cook for everyone!" Kagome happily looked at her moms recipes and started to cook away.

"Uhg.. Where's Kagome already! I miss her" 'why the hell am I even talking to myself for.." Inuyasha wondered around for some time now.

He spotted a girl in a kimono with long dark hair. '_could that really be..'_

The girl looked at Inuyasha and came forward "INUYASHA!" the girl ran into his arms and he couldn't help but to hug back.

"K-Kikyo.."

"Inuyasha, come with me"

"W-what are you talking about Kikyo?"

"Come to hell with me, we will live and be together forever"

"I…."

"AH! FINALLY DONE! Ouuu I can't wait for Inuyasha to try the ramen noodles and everything else!" Kagome packed her food and clothes and jumped into the well.

-Kagome walks into Kaede's hut-

"I'm back!" smiled kagome

"Kagome, Inuyasha went wondering off, you should go find him" Miroku insisted

"Oh.. Yeah I guess I'll be back!"

'Where did this guy go?"

Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice. She peaked through the bushes and saw Inuyasha and..

'Kikyo..'

**Okay! That's enough of chapter 1 I know pretty short I just wanted you to get a taste of that! Please review guys If you want another chapter today! Lots of Love - Kaaterinaxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**PlayBack**

_Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice. She peaked through the bushes and saw Inuyasha and.._

'_Kikyo..'_

_[ Hey sorry guys! For the delay I was a little bit busy with exams & stuff but now school is out! And I can't wait to get started with this new fan fiction oh & guys please keep reading :$ I will update more & don't forget to tell your friends thanks, lots of love - kaaterinaxo ]_

CHAPTER 2 - Sacred Jewel. Destroyed.

"Kikyo.." 'What is she doing here and why Is Inuyasha with her?'

"Inuyasha, please come to hell with me.. This whole time you were with Kagome and the others, I was denying my love for you come Inuyasha, we can be together again.." Kikyo hugged Inuyasha.

"Kikyo.. Why? Why wait this long to tell me you love me, I picked you over Kagome a long time ago, I just don't exactly feel that way.."

Kikyo laughed. "Oh Inuyasha, how can you say that? I'm your first love, you will always love me, even if it takes eternity your feelings for me will still be there and every time you look at Kagome, she will just be some reincarnation of me."

Inuyasha growled. "How CAN YOU SAY THAT? Kagome is not like you and you are not like her. You are both two different people, she's alive Kikyo.. You are living off of soil and bones, Kagome is a real life human, I can not be with you."

"Real life human? She isn't even from here Inuyasha.. You can be dead with me, You can be forever with me if you want to.." Kikyo kissed Inuyashas lips.

'I-I can't watch this anymore, Inuyasha can't just go off with Kikyo.. Who does she think she is? OH! She makes me so mad..'

A giant whole in the ground started to form, it was with fire and Kikyo was sinking into it the ground, and souls started to leave her body.

"Come Inuyasha.. Come with me, we will die together.." Kikyo didn't let go of Inuyasha.

"K-kikyo.. Let GO OF ME!" Inuyasha pushed Kikyo into the lit ground and watched her as she went to hell.

"And one more thing Kikyo!" Inuyasha took the Sacred Jewel and threw it inside the ground, and with that the Sacred Jewel was destroyed.

'He destroyed it.. What about be coming a full-fledge demon? Oh I got to get out of here..'

Kagome ran, ran as fast as she could but she knew Inuyasha smelt her scent.

"Kagome! Come back" Inuyasha ran after her and grabbed her arm

"K-Kagome.."

"Inuyasha, you didn't go with her.."

"Why, would I want to go with Kikyo.. I'm alive Kagome I can't do that"

"She was your first love.."

"You know something Kagome, Me and Kikyo might have had a past together, but we no longer have a future. We are two different individuals who will never feel that love.. Sure I think of her from time to time but she's nothing like you Kagome…" Inuyasha felt his cheeks warm up.

"Oh Inuyasha.." Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly.

"Oh come on! Let's go to kaede's hut! I got Ramen noodles!" Kagome ran away from Inuyasha

"Hey! Come back Kagome! Haha"

-Kaedes Hut-

"Inuyasha, Kagome!" Miroku screamed

"I destroyed the jewel.." Everyone stared at Inuyasha.

"I believe My dear sister Kikyo was here.. I felt her presence"

"She's gone forever now Kaede.. Shes left to die with the Sacred Jewel, just how she once wanted.."

"So, your staying a Half-Demon Inuyasha?" Sango asked

"Yeah, I am."

Kagome smiled.

"How am I going to go through the well if the Sacred Jewel is destroyed?"

"AH, Kagome don't worry, now that the jewel is gone for good you can go through the well anytime you want, you don't need the power of the jewel because the power is no longer there" Said Kaede

"Hm.. Well I brought everyone food! Eat up!"

"Yay! Thanks Kagome I love my ninja candies!" Jumped Shippo

"I'll be back guys" Kagome walked out of the hut and sat on the grass

"Kagome.. You okay?" Inuyashas golden eyes looked deep into hers.

"Yeah.. Why wouldn't I Be?"

Inuyasha sat down next to her.

"It's not the first time you saw me with Kikyo, you know.."

"Yeah so, what gives?"

"Are you thinking why, I didn't go with her..?"

'Yes.. Tell me Inuyasha why did you stay with me, why did you give up your power? Why.. Why?'

"Yeah.. I am"

As soon as Inuyasha was going to tell her, he scented a wolf.

"KAGOME! MY WIFE"

Inuyasha got up

"OH no.. Not that wolf Koga!"

[ hahaha! Uhg stupid Koga, why did he have to kill the moment with Kagome & Inuyasha? I guess you guys will have to find out next time! SO go comment, review thank you! I'm going out now, got to go enjoy summer lots of love] - Kaaterinaxo


	3. Chapter 3

**PlayBack**

**As soon as Inuyasha was going to tell her, he scented a wolf.**

"**KAGOME! MY WIFE" **

**Inuyasha got up **

"**OH no.. Not that wolf Koga!" **

Chapter 3 Koga's Kiss

"KAGOMEEE!" Koga ran to her but was blocked by Inuyasha.

"What do you think you're doing mutt? I want to see my wife."

"She's not YOUR WIFE, she doesn't even like you! Smelly wolf"

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!"

"Koga, how sweet but what are you doing here"

"You didn't have to say sit!" yelled Inuyasha still on the ground

Koga reached for Kagome's hand and put it to his heart.

"I came to marry you.."

"WHAAAT!" yelled Inuyasha

"Continue Koga…"

"You see, Naraku is destroyed. I have no purpose to fight anymore, unless a demon wants to. My mission is completed and now I need you, to marry me Kagome, I love you.."

Kagome blushed

Inuyasha got up and saw the look on Kagome

"I-I don't know what to say.. Koga that's so sweet but-"

"SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU WOLF, NOW LEAVE!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome spoke angrily

"I can speak for myself you know, I don't need you to answer for me!"

"Fine! I'll leave you two alone then! HMH" Inuyasha walked off in the back of Kaedes still listening, with his powerful dog ears.

"Kagome… what do you say?"

"I-I can't…"

"Why not Kagome?…"

There was a silent pause.

"Kagome.. Do you love Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed and panicked

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT KOGA! IM SERIOUS! HAHAHA" She laughed nervously.

Inuyasha still listening, felt a bit disappointed In her answer.

_'So… she doesn't love me?'_

Koga let go of her hand

"Koga.. Im sorry maybe you should marry Ayame! Remember you made a so called promise to her?"

"You're right… I'm sorry I pushed you.. Making myself believe you actually loved me."

"Oh koga.." Kagome gave him a hug

'What the hell! Why is she hugging him!' Inuyasha thought

Koga smiled

"Kagome, I will never forget you! You will always and forever be in my HEART and no matter who I'm with, I will love you…"

Koga leaned over and Kissed Kagome's lips.

_'HE.. HE KISSED HER..'_

Kagome blushed

"I will never forget you either Koga! You will always be my best friend! Haha" Kagome smiled.

"Yea, I will always visit you though, I guess I better be off now, see you soon Kagome!"

Koga gave Kagome a hug and ran off as fast as a tornado.

_'I can't believe he kissed me…'_ Kagome sat down, in front of Kaede's hut.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said lightly

"Inuyasha! it's you.. Were you there the whole time?" Kagome asked shocked

"Yeah, come walk with me" He grabbed her arm lightly and went straight for the well

_'Why is he acting so weird? Oh no Koga's kiss…_'

"Inuyasha I…"

"Kagome, I'm sorry I think it's time you go home"

"What are you tal-"

Inuyasha lightly pushed Kagome down the well and saw her disappear in the light.

"I'm sorry…"

**[ That's chapter 3 guys! I know it's similar to one of the actual episodes of Inuyasha but don't worry it's much different, hope you like! yeah I know th first few chapters were kind of short, but It's because I'm just getting started with my ideas and stuff but don't worry they are coming to me oh and one more thing... please review thank you! The more REVIEWS the more I write, oh and I like writing my chapters atleast everyday or every two days- Lots of love, Kaaterinaxo ]**


End file.
